Briankit's Adventure
by Dolphi
Summary: This was originally and still is for my senior pal in the band. all the first names- just about- are of the names of people in our/my band. Thanks for the great friendship and year all!


**Briankit's Adventure!**

**Characters: **

**WoodwindClan: ThunderClan**

**Leader- Hannahstar**

**Deputy- Oliviaclaw**

**Medicine cat- Shelbypool**

**Apprentice: Mariapaw**

**Warriors:**

**Amandastorm- Jasminepaw**

**Nadialeaf**

**Lianafur- Vaylériapaw**

**Melissastripe- Davidpaw**

**Tylerblaze- Brianpaw**

**Arlyxwhisker**

**Shawnfur- Ericpaw**

**Tiffanycloud**

**Kaitlynflight- Mariapaw (for some time)**

**Derryckfall- Benpaw**

**Dannypelt- Skylaripaw**

**Emileeheart**

**Laurenclaw**

**Queens:**

**Krysten: mother of Mariakit, Davidkit and Erickit**

**Shelby: Benkit, Briankit, Skylarikit and Vaylériakit**

**BrassClan: ShadowClan**

**Leader- Dubiastar**

**Deputy- JTfur (When he's out a lot- Carlostail)**

**Medicine cat- Zacharycloud **

**Warriors: **

**Thomasclaw**

**Jamespelt- Mikalapaw**

**Carlostail**

**Charliefur- Stevenpaw**

**Rickwater- Joepaw**

**Jimmyscar**

**K'deemtail**

**PitClan/PercussionClan: WindClan**

**Leader- Sarahstar**

**Deputy- Ruddyfoot**

**Apprentice: Joepaw**

**Medicine cat- Eliface**

**Warriors:**

**Valeriefeather- Meganpaw**

**Erniefoot**

**Peterclaw- Kimpaw**

**Jenwhisker**

**Eleanorheart- Sebastianpaw**

**OrchestraClan: RiverClan**

**Leader- Evanstar**

**Deputy- Isabelfoot**

**Medicine cat- Peterwing**

**Apprentice: Ingridshine**

**Warriors:**

**Krystenwhisker**

**Ariannaheart- Brianpaw**

**Kattail- Dannypaw**

**Abbypelt- Kellypaw**

**Kirafur**

**Drewfur**

**BandClan: StarClan**

**Dolphifang- life 1**

**Jasonstar- life 2**

**Betsystar**

**Kaitlynpaw**

**Apollopaw**

**Natestar**

**Allisonheart- life 3**

**Brianclaw**

**Tylerblaze (At the end)- life 4**

**Hannahstar (At the end)- life 5**

**Sarahpaw- life 6**

**Shelby (At the end)- life 7**

**Niehelwing- life 8**

**Trevortail- life 9**

**The sun shone down into the hollow of WoodwindClan. Four kits tumbled out of the nursery entrance. In amongst these, one would come to be the greatest cat in the forest and the best leader of WoodwindClan yet! This kit was Briankit. Four moons old and very pesky was he. His littermates and friend, Mariakit, Vaylériakit, and Skylarikit, were playing with him. Mariakit, the youngest aimed a blow over Briankit's head, sending him muzzle first into the sand. She gave off a **_**mrrow**_** of laughter. **

"**Not so little now?" Mariakit boasted. **

**Briankit's head shot up and in the blink of an eye propelled forward and tackled her. She was unprepared for his counter attack and was pinned down. He cuffed her on the ear gently. **

"**Don't let your guard down! Rule number six of the apprentices. When you think the battle is over, it might not be." Briankit retorted. **

**Mariakit gave a snort of indulgence and slithered out from Briankit's paws. Vaylériakit and Skylarikit were tumbling about. **

"**Alright you three naughty kits come here, its time to eat!" Shelby meowed from the nursery entrance. **

**Briankit pelted inside at once, his stomach rumbling. Vaylériakit and Skylarikit tumbled after him. Mariakit already sat by her mother, Krysten. After they ate, Briankit was too hyped-up to settle down, so he bounced outside. A fresh wave of breeze ruffled his fur. He lifted his nose to taste the air. He smelled many things. Then he caught sight of the current WoodwindClan leader, Hannahstar! She was sharing tongues and talking to Oliviaclaw –the deputy- and Tylerblaze. Shelbypool appeared at the entrance of the medicine piccolo. The morning patrol and hunting parties returned through the music tunnel (of happiness). Amandastorm with Jasminepaw bounded over to Hannahstar. **

"**A badger set?!" Hannahstar repeated, "Thank you for the report, Amandastorm." **

**Amandastorm dipped her head to the Clan leader. **

**A badger set? Briankit thought, maybe I could prove my loyalty….but I'll let the warriors handle it. But when I'm an apprentice I **_**will **_**go! **

"**Come here Briankit, you pesky little thing!" Shelby cried out, grabbing his scruff and carrying him inside. **

**2 moons later….**

**Hannahstar leapt up onto the Jazzledge and looked down on her Clan. **

**Briankit, Mariakit, Vaylériakit and Skylarikit tried to contain their excitement. **

"**Cats of WoodwindClan, I am pleased to name that four kits will be named apprentices today! They've reached six moons old and its time they were all made apprentices! Briankit, Mariakit, Vaylériakit and Skylarikit may come forward." Hannahstar prompted. **

**All four kits raced forward and away from their mothers. Shelby and Dannypelt gleamed with pride as well as Krysten. **

"**Briankit, Mariakit, Vaylériakit and Skylarikit if you will step forward; I have your mentors ready!" Hannahstar thundered, but her tone was warm and welcoming, "Vaylériakit, step forward please. And Lianafur you will be mentor to young Vaylériapaw!" **

**Lianafur nodded. **

"**I believe it is time you two had an apprentice of your own. You are loyal to your Clan through and through, will you pass on these traits to her and she too shall become loyal to her Clan." **

**Lianafur stepped forward and touched noses to Vaylériapaw, who lifted hers to Lianafur. The two then stepped back as Hannahstar motioned Skylarikit forward. Hannahstar named his mentor Dannypelt. They touched muzzles and withdrew as well. Then came Mariakit, who got Kaitlynflight as her mentor! Kaitlynflight?! Dude poor Mariapaw, her mind would get twisted even more.**

**Now only Briankit remained un-'paw'-ed. He had hoped to get Dannypelt or Tylerblaze, but Dannypelt had gotten Skylaripaw. He begged and pleaded to BandClan, not to let him end up with Arlyxwhisker, the bassoon brain of the Clan! **

"**Briankit! Do you want to stay a kit or not?" Hannahstar's tone of voice broke into his thoughts. **

**Briankit jumped back, Chromaticdung, no! Briankit bounded forward, skidding to a halt. His tail and head held high. **

"**Briankit, I hope that you contain yourself during your apprentice hours. Tylerblaze, I have chosen you to mentor young Briankit. Your patience and battle skills have been a great help to your Clan. You have proved yourself through and through. You will mentor Brianpaw." **

**Brianpaw! An apprentice at last and getting Tylerblaze as his mentor! Brianpaw touched his nose to Tylerblaze's. **

"**Now I want a border patrol of WoodwindClan territory. Amandastorm will you lead a hunting patrol as well, I mean look at that fresh-kill, it's pitiful." Hannahstar instructed her Clan. **

**Brianpaw followed Tylerblaze over to the group of cats around Amandastorm. **

"**Oliviaclaw, will lead the border patrol with Nadialeaf, Melissastripe, Tylerblaze and Brianpaw! I will take Mariapaw, Jasminepaw and Kaitlynflight on a hunting party!" she spoke. **

**Just then, Oliviaclaw emerged from the music tunnel (of happiness) and padded over to the group. **

"**Amandastorm?" the deputy questioned. **

"**Ah Oliviaclaw, will you lead the border patrol?" Amandastorm asked. **

**Oliviaclaw nodded. She flicked her tail to Nadialeaf, Brianpaw, Tylerblaze and Melissastripe. Brianpaw, eager to get out into the forest, tailed his mentor, desperately trying to remain calm. Oliviaclaw headed out of the WoodwindClan camp, up the music tunnel (of happiness) and into the forest.**

"**Brianpaw, tell me what can you smell?" Tylerblaze meowed. **

**Brianpaw stopped to sniff the air, drawing in the fresh forest scents. He got something of strange descent. It smelled of rabbits and moorland. **

"**I smell PercussionClan. They've just been here." Brianpaw announced, proudly.**

**Tylerblaze froze. **

"**PercussionClan!" he spat, "Sarahstar needs to control her bassoon-brained warriors!" **

**Tylerblaze flicked his tail to signal Brianpaw to follow him. the two cats brushed through the stringrowth toward the border. Tylerblaze led Brianpaw to the border line and halted. Brianpaw curiously stopped beside him, but accidentally placed a paw over the border. Instantly Tylerblaze grabbed his scruff and pulled him back. Too late, three cats tore from the bushes and raced toward them, snarling. They'd seen his clumsiness, first patrol and already broken a rule! Brianpaw dropped his head.**

"**Tylerblaze!" a she cat's voice rang out, "Doesn't WoodwindClan ever teach their **_**kits**_** not to cross borders?" **

"**Good day Valeriefeather, this is my apprentice, and I think you know as well as I that you have crossed onto our territory!" Tylerblaze countered calmly. **

**Valeriefeather snorted. **

"**I haven't a clue at what you're talking about." She pursued.**

"**You all to well know about what I'm talking about. WoodwindClan aren't foolish, we know that you've been beyond the border." Tylerblaze emphasized. **

**Valeriefeather's lips curled back in a snarl and she began to growl. **

"**PercussionClan aren't guilty, BandClan knows that!" another cat growled. **

**This cat began to unsheathe his claws. **

"**Peterclaw put those claws away," Valeriefeather ordered and then turned back to Tylerblaze, "If it's a battle you want, then go ahead and attack me!" **

**Tylerblaze glared at her and snarled. Brianpaw lifted his head and tail proudly, maybe he wouldn't be a failure after all.**

"**Put one paw over this border and you'll have your battle Valeriefeather!" Tylerblaze shot, getting up, "We're finished here." **

**Valeriefeather remained.**

"**Oh no Tylerblaze, we've barely begun," she laughed. **

**Brianpaw halted from beside Tylerblaze and whipped around to face her, furiously. **

"**Is that a challenge?" Brianpaw hissed, lashing a paw out and swiping the air. **

**Tylerblaze flicked his tail across Brianpaw's mouth. **

"**Oh no, I'd never dream of challenging WoodwindClan, good day Tylerblaze and er Brianpaw." Valeriefeather sighed and turned, leaping back into the stringrowth and moorland after her clanmates. **

**Tylerblaze signaled to Brianpaw. **

"**Come we must tell Oliviaclaw and Hannahstar about this," he told Brianpaw. **

**Brianpaw nodded, but thought about Valeriefeather's words; "It has barely begun." **

**At last, Tylerblaze and Brianpaw reached Oliviaclaw and the rest of the patrol. Oliviaclaw approached him. **

"**Where have you two been?" she demanded. **

"**I was seeing how well Brianpaw can distinguish scents and we discovered PercussionClan's scent on our territory. It was a good first scenting, Brianpaw." Tylerblaze reported and praised his apprentice. **

**Brianpaw lifted his head and chin up. **

"**PercussionClan, aye?" Oliviaclaw questioned, "Sarahstar must have a good explanation for this." **

**Tylerblaze nodded. Melissastripe and Nadialeaf joined them. **

"**The borders are all set." Melissastripe announced. **

"**Good we have some news for Hannahstar lets go." Oliviaclaw nodded. **

**The border patrol set back to camp. Brianpaw had caused a clumsy move and had almost started a battle, what more would he do?**

"**Hurry up Brianpaw!" Nadialeaf scorned. **

**Brianpaw shook his head and quickened his pace. **

"**And you saw this Tylerblaze?" Hannahstar questioned the two, once the patrol had returned. **

**Tylerblaze and Brianpaw bolted up to Hannahstar, who'd just finished talking to Shelbypool, their wondrous medicine cat. **

"**No Hannahstar, but we did scent them and we met with Valeriefeather at the border. Peterclaw and Kimpaw were there too. They claimed negative, but **_**we**_** scented them, they're up to something and WoodwindClan are in danger," he replied. **

**Brianpaw looked on through wide amber eyes. Hannahstar seemed to nod. She turned and leaped up onto the Jazzledge. **

"**Let all cats old enough to play their own runs, gather here beneath the Jazzledge for a Clan meeting!" Hannahstar summoned the yowl. **

**Tylerblaze and Brianpaw leapt down to take a seat. Brianpaw caught sight of Mariapaw coming over to sit, so he headed over to her. Shelbypool emerged from the medicine piccolo with worry on her face. **

"**So what happened?" Mariapaw asked. **

**Brianpaw curled his tail over his paws and explained what had gone on, "I provoked a fight between Tylerblaze and Valeriefeather though." **

**Mariapaw shook her head making her white fur along her neck swoosh. Brianpaw was dazzled suddenly, but cleared his mind. **

**Anyway, provoking a fight between Clans is wrong, Brianpaw!" Mariapaw scorned. **

**Brianpaw kneaded the ground with his paws. **

"**At least I **_**did**_** something; I have yet to prove my purpose to being a part of the Clan yet!" Brianpaw spat, turning on his paws and heading back over to Tylerblaze. **

"**Cats of WoodwindClan, Sarahstar has crossed our border for some reason. I would like you all to keep an eye out for PercussionClan warriors. If PercussionClan think they can come and go through our territory they are dead wrong! Report to me immediately if anything else occurs." Hannahstar told, "That is all, band….dismissed!" **

**All around, the cats murmured amongst themselves and few headed into their instruments. Brianpaw caught sight of Derryckfall and Shawnfur heading out of the camp. Brianpaw halted and curiously, with a look around, snuck out after them. He dove into a nearby bush and then using his sense of smell, crept after them. Suddenly his ears pricked up as he heard the rustling sound behind him. Turning he saw a figure rush out. It flung him to the ground and pinned him down. Brianpaw squirmed to get up. **

"**Rule number five, never let your guard down!" a voice hissed in his ear.**

**Mariapaw! Boy was he in trouble! **

"**What are you doing? Getting in trouble again? Brianpaw, won't you ever learn?" she ridiculed.**

**Brianpaw rose to his paws again, as Mariapaw backed off. He eyed her. **

"**Like you'd care that I was following Derryckfall and Shawnfur, because they crept out!" Brianpaw retorted.**

**Mariapaw fell silent and leaned closer toward him.**

"**I know what you mean, I uh saw them too, sorry, wanna go together?" Mariapaw spoke. **

**Brianpaw bit his lip in shame, but nodded. So the two young warriors (apprentices) headed off. **

"**Well, I'm sure they're…." Brianpaw started, but Mariapaw slapped her tail across his mouth. **

**Brianpaw coughed and sputtered. Mariapaw apologized. It was then that, Brianpaw sensed more cats near and the reek of PercussionClan hit his nose. Both peered out of the stringrowth toward the border and an abandoned badger set. Shawnfur and Derryckfall were talking to two other cats. **

"**Yes, Hannahstar has found you out, we're very sorry about this; we wish you and all of PercussionClan best of luck." Shawnfur explained. **

**Derryckfall bowed his head and spoke as well. **

"**Yes, farewell Ruddyfoot and Joepaw!" Derryckfall added. **

**Ruddyfoot!? Joepaw?! Brianpaw tensed. **

"**We should follow those two and make sure that they **_**do**_** leave." Mariapaw seethed. **

**Brianpaw looked at her. **

"**Yes, I have a sense of curiosity too, stupid furball!" Mariapaw shot, quietly. **

**Brianpaw looked at his paws, but then followed her out of the brush toward the fleeing cats. Shawnfur and Derryckfall disappeared into the growth behind them, heading back to camp. Brianpaw and Mariapaw crept across the border after them (somewhat simultaneously). **

"**Pick up your paws Brianpaw!" Mariapaw hissed. **

**Brianpaw grunted, but picked his way through the moorland quicker. **

**Soon they came to the edge of the PercussionClan camp. Ruddyfoot and Joepaw headed down into the camp, Mariapaw followed with Brianpaw tailing her. She dove into a bush and he did the same. In the clearing, they saw Ruddyfoot head over toward a large Marimba and call out, "Sarahstar!" **

**Sarahstar, a lean ginger pelted cat stepped out, eyeing her deputy with wide scared eyes. Two small cats bounced around the clearing. The two seemed to be play-fighting. One was Kimpaw, who Brianpaw had seen on the border, when he'd accidentally stepped over. Sarahstar spotted them and frantically gave a terrified mew. **

"**Kimpaw! Meganpaw! Get back in your instrument dens now!" Sarahstar meowed. **

**The two froze and gave a squeal if terror, looking to the skies and then into a snare drum –where the PercussionClan apprentices stayed. Mariapaw shot Brianpaw a glance. Sarahstar turned back to Ruddyfoot. **

"**Any news on the eagle? What is it you want to tell me? Please tell me something good!" Sarahstar urged. **

**Ruddyfoot told her about what had happened and shook his head. Sarahstar dropped her head. **

"**I see so WoodwindClan know?!" **

"**Yes." Ruddyfoot replied. **

**Brianpaw now understood why PercussionClan was on their territory; an eagle was hurting them. Oh poor PercussionClan! There were always four Clans in the forest and in Band and if PercussionClan were suffering, then WoodwindClan **_**would**_** help them. Mariapaw gasped as Eliface emerged from the Timpani den. He was the Medicine cat of PercussionClan! **

"**Eliface, have you any sign from BandClan on this?" Sarahstar asked, hopefully. **

**Eliface turned. His tail dropping; he slumped over. **

"**Negative, BandClan are as silent as ever. They only warned us about this and have told me nothing since. I am sorry Sarahstar! Erniefoot is injured still, but his wounds are healing and Kaitlynpaw is dead. Eleanorheart is mourning her, as you know they were siblings." Eliface sighed. **

**Sarahstar nodded gravely. **

"**Another young death!" Ruddyfoot meowed. **

**Sarahstar dipped her head and returned to her Marimba den. Ruddyfoot sniffed the air and then turned around to the bush where the two were. He angrily paced forward. **

**Brianpaw and Mariapaw yelped and turned tail. **

"**Intruders!" Ruddyfoot yowled and pounded after them. **

**Both apprentices raced onward and fled right into BrassClan territory. Ruddyfoot skidded to a halt before the border with Valeriefeather and Peterclaw close behind (the apprentices were all hiding). **

"**BrassClan! Those bassoon-brained idiots! Hey Dubiastar watch your warriors better!" Peterclaw spat, as Brianpaw and Mariapaw had dove behind a bush and panted. **

**The three PercussionClan warriors turned and raced back to their camp. Brianpaw looked to Mariapaw. **

"**That was close, we'd better get back to WoodwindClan and Brianpaw, tell no one about this." Mariapaw spoke, getting up and shaking her fur. **

**Brianpaw nodded and the two emerged from the bush, but halted as they came face-to-face with three snarling BrassClan warriors. **

"**Well, well, well what have we here?" a dark tabby tom with stripes hissed. **

**Brianpaw thought frantically for an excuse for trespassing, Mariapaw stiffened with dread. **

"**I don't know Carlostail, what do you think Jamespelt?" a white tom purred back. **

**Jamespelt laughed and slid his claws out. The others turned with cold greed. Chromaticdung, did BrassClan **_**ever**_** care? Before he could second think his oncoming idea to save their fur, Brianpaw spat it out. **

"**This is our apprentice medicine cat and she wishes to speak to Dubiastar! She says what she has to say is very important!" Brianpaw burst. **

**Mariapaw shot him a glance and also he spotted something deeper then that, like a secret had been guessed right. **_**Did **_**Mariapaw want to be something other than a warrior or whatnot? Brianpaw turned back to the BrassClan warriors, who had re-sheathed their claws. **

"**We will escort you there and it better be a message worth hearing as you say it is!" Carlostail sneered.**

**Brianpaw narrowed his eyes and nodded. The three BrassClan cats surrounded them and lead them deeper into BrassClan territory. Mariapaw fell in beside him. **

"**Are you completely bassoon-brained, Brianpaw?" she whispered, sharply. **

**Brianpaw turned to her, "I'm thinking; I **_**was **_**thinking, did you **_**want**_** BrassClan to rip our fur off?" **

**Mariapaw bit her lip. She silently shook her head and turned away. They were quiet the rest of the way to BrassClan's camp. Suddenly Carlostail's patrol halted. **

"**Wait here; I'll go tell Dubiastar what's going on." Carlostail hissed and bounded over to a giant trombone den. **

**A few seconds later a loud thunderous boom exploded from the den in the form of Dubiastar's outraged yowl. **

"**WoodwindClan here, in my camp! Chase them out NOW!" Dubiastar boomed. **

"**But they come in peace and their medicine cat apprentice has something to tell you." Carlostail reassured. **

**Dubiastar, a magnificent broad shouldered tabby tom stepped out. He shot his gaze at the two young cats, narrowly. Brianpaw flinched. Slowly the tom loosened up and walked forward. His powerful muscles rippling under his pelt. **

"**Is it you who wishes to talk to me?" he asked Brianpaw. **

**Brianpaw shook his head and nodded toward Mariapaw. **

"**You –what is it you wish to speak to me about?" Dubiastar asked Mariapaw. **

**Mariapaw stepped forward and motioned for him to follow her. **

"**I think it best that we speak in the medicine den with Zacharycloud (BrassClan's medicine cat) present." Mariapaw spoke strangely calm.**

**Brianpaw cocked his head. **

"**What about me?" he screeched. **

**Dubiastar and Mariapaw paused. Dubiastar turned back around. **

"**You may go back to your Clan, and your medicine cat will return in one piece, don't worry. BrassClan don't harm medicine cats." Dubiastar snarled. **

**Brianpaw was about to argue, but decided against it and left with Carlostail, who was sent to guide him back to the border. **

"**You may go now and don't cross back over. Good day." Carlostail meowed and turned back to camp once more, leaving Brianpaw to scurry on home. **

**A few hours later, Mariapaw returned, awaking Brianpaw from his sleep.**

"**Brianpaw, you lazy fatty, I want to talk to you!" **

**Brianpaw blinked the sleep from his eyes and stood up stretching.**

"**What is it Mariapaw? What did you tell Dubiastar and Zacharycloud? Did BandClan interfere? Are you hurt?" Brianpaw was silenced by Mariapaw's tail. **

**She looked at him and then led him over to a corner of the apprentice's Bassoon den. **

"**I want to become a medicine cat! I like how Clans can't hurt medicine cats, especially those with a message. BandClan cleared my head and when "I" told Dubiastar about the eagle –"I" said that the eagle would threaten our Clan and others- but it wasn't "me" speaking. Brianpaw, I think my fate rests in the medicine piccolo. BandClan are calling me!" she told. **

**Brianpaw spotted Laurenclaw, the newest made warrior and Emileeheart, her sister, trotting toward them, as the dawn patrol had returned. **

"**Where have you two been? Hannahstar wants to speak with you!" Laurenclaw meowed. **

"**Actually, I want to speak to Hannahstar!" Mariapaw boldly remarked, casting a wink at Brianpaw. **

**Laurenclaw and Emileeheart shared a look. Mariapaw padded past the two sisters to the leader's clarinet den. Brianpaw followed. **

"**Hannahstar!" she yelled into the clarinet.**

"**Come in Mariapaw," Hannahstar beckoned, "and you as well Brianpaw!" **

**Both entered. Hannahstar sat up and gave her glossy tortoiseshell coat a few licks.**

"**Well….Mariapaw, you have something to say to me?" **

"**Yes," she looked down at her feet for a second, "Uh, Hannahstar I would like to be Shelbypool's apprentice medicine cat now!" **

**Hannahstar cocked her head. **

"**Oh really and why the sudden change? Shelbypool has not yet told me of any signs that you should be."**

**Mariapaw glanced at Brianpaw. **

"**I've been dreaming and speaking the wisdom of a medicine cat's life." **

**Just then Shelbypool burst in. **

"**Hannahstar, I've just received a sign from BandClan. Oh Mariapaw, just the cat I needed! Dolphifang has sent me a dream. In my dream, Mariapaw was there too, Mariapaw stood under the stars and the stars magically turned into the shape pf an arrow. It pointed directly to her. She will be my new apprentice, BandClan have spoken." Shelbypool spoke. **

**Hannahstar dipped her head to Shelbypool. **

"**Well, there you have it, Mariapaw, you will now be the medicine cat apprentice to Shelbypool. I will let Kaitlynflight. Tonight you will journey to the Staffpool and be accepted into BandClan as a medicine cat." Hannahstar commented, ushering the two out with her tail. **

**Mariapaw trotted after Shelbypool to the medicine piccolo. **

"**Brianpaw!" Hannahstar thundered, "Come here!" **

**Brianpaw turned to her and padded over. He sat down before her, curling his tail around his paws. **

"**Yes, Hannahstar?" **

**The WoodwindClan leader looked deeply into his eyes. **

"**I fear that WoodwindClan is on the brink of a war. BrassClan have stayed silent for so long, I believe that they will attack us, they must be planning something! We will attack them first! Brianpaw tell Oliviaclaw of this and she will lead an attack at moonrise! Now you may go!" **

**Brianpaw left Hannahstar. She hadn't been thinking clearly, surely Oliviaclaw would talk her out of it. He caught sight of Oliviaclaw coming in through the music tunnel (of happiness). **

"**Oliviaclaw! Hannahstar wants to attack BrassClan!" Brianpaw yowled to her. **

**Oliviaclaw halted. **

"**Hannahstar said this?" Oliviaclaw questioned. **

**Brianpaw nodded vigorously.**

"**Ok, you can come on my patrol with me to attack!" **

"**Hold it, I will lead the patrol to BrassClan!" a voice behind Brianpaw spoke. **

**Brianpaw turned his head to see Hannahstar striding over. **

"**I've decided to join; Oliviaclaw, Brianpaw, Tylerblaze, Kaitlynflight, Nadialeaf, Melissastripe and Laurenclaw will come and attack BrassClan, if we're lucky we may find a patrol out!" **

**A flash of doubt struck Hannahstar's face, but it was gone before Brianpaw knew it. Oliviaclaw nodded and crossed the clearing to tell the others, approaching Laurenclaw first. **

"**Well, Brianpaw you'd better practice those battle moves, because I'm only taking **_**warriors**_**." Hannahstar blinked and disappeared once more into her clarinet. **

**Brianpaw stared after her, she'd said "only warriors" as though she kew something he didn't. soon he found himself with Tylerblaze out in the training field. Dannypelt and Skylaripaw, Brianpaw's brother, were there as well. But Mariapaw had gone. Tylerblaze sped at him and Brianpaw leapt into the air and spun around to slice Tylerblaze's nose, claws sheathed. Tylerblaze landed in the dirt, face down. **

"**My, my, Brianpaw, your technique has definitely improved, it's time you were made a warrior at last." Tylerblaze praised. **

**Brianpaw held his head and tail high. They left Dannypelt, who'd just sent Skylaripaw, face first, into the sand of the training field. Brianpaw suppressed a purr of amusement. **

"**I call upon the warriors of BandClan to look upon this apprentice and commend them as a full warrior in their turn. Brianpaw, you have shown great courage and understanding to your Clan and the warrior code. Do you Brianpaw promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it at the cost of your life?" **

"**I do." Brianpaw awkwardly replied, his eyes gleaming with joy. **

"**Then by the powers of BandClan I give you your warrior name, Brianpaw from this moment on you will be known as Brianheart. WoodwindClan accepts and welcomes you as a full warrior." **

**Hannahstar bent her head down to him and the two touched noses. Everyone cried out, "Brianheart!" and rushed to congratulate him. Derryckfall hung back though. Emileeheart was eyeing him. The rest of the day, Brianheart worked to please his clanmates with a bunch of musical fresh kill. He knew that tonight was the night of the BrassClan attack. It was also the same night that Mariapaw would journey to the Staffpool. Brianheart felt his heart flood with a bizarre new feeling. The feeling of love! But medicine cats couldn't love and so he and Mariapaw would never come to be together! ******

**Mariapaw trekked through the moorland beside Shelbypool, who told her of how she'd found the Staffpool in a dream and been given her true medicine cat name after it. Dolphifang had been her mentor at the time as well. Soon the two cats met up with BrassClan's medicine cat, Zacharycloud. Zacharycloud greeted them with a dip of his head and then spotted Mariapaw. **

"**Aah, so she **_**is**_** a medicine cat after all, you've got a handful with that one. She came to our camp the other day and said 'that a giant eagle was going to harm all the Clans.' apparently PercussionClan is the one to suffer the most. Thank you for telling us Mariapaw." Zacharycloud remarked. **

**Shelbypool shot Mariapaw a look. But it changed to understanding, as the three met OrchestraClan's medicine cats, Peterwing and Ingridpaw; Peterwing's apprentice, and Eliface of PercussionClan.**

"**Mariapaw, this is Ingridpaw of OrchestraClan and she is receiving her medicine name tonight. I'll let you two converse." Shelbypool told her. **

**Mariapaw nodded and trotted up to the gray with white-patch-furred cat of Ingridpaw. Ingridpaw's brown eyes shone. **

"**Hi. So you decided to become a medicine cat Mariapaw?" Ingridpaw spoke. **

**The two young cats talked on. Finally the group reached the Staffpool. **

**Peterwing motioned Ingridpaw forward. Ingridpaw stepped up, her eyes shining like the stars of BandClan. **

"**Do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from the rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Peterwing recited. **

"**I do." Ingridpaw replied. **

"**Then by the powers of BandClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Ingridpaw you will now be called Ingridshine." **

**Ingridshine turned and the medicine cats all sang out with "Ingridshine!" When the chanting and cheering had died down and Mariapaw was made Shelbypool's apprentice and all, everyone gathered around the Staffpool for a dream with BandClan.**

**While the medicine cats dreamed, Hannahstar led her battle-ready warriors on to the BrassClan border. Almost at once Brianheart spotted a patrol of four BrassClan warriors. Carlostail, JTfur –the BrassClan deputy, who is somewhat on steroids and is never really around, Jimmyscar and K'deemtail made the patrol. **

"**Attack!" Hannahstar yowled, rushing forward. **

**WoodwindClan unsheathed their claws and jumped into/ onto the patrol. Brianheart leapt onto Carlostail. He caught sight of Jimmyscar hurling himself around to go tell Dubiastar. Before Brianheart could stop him, he was flung to the ground and knocked unconscious. The battle had begun. **

**Mariapaw's vision faded and her mind swirled. Soon she found herself in the Wharton Band Room! Another cat strutted toward her. Dolphifang! Mariapaw instantly recognized her. The previous WoodwindClan medicine cat had a scared and worried facial expression on. **

"**Mariapaw, the great battle has begun, four will become two. One will pay the price, another of revenge. The WoodwindClan leader is in danger, but out of this one naughty, brave and heroic cat with the loyalty and smarts of nine cats shall be! But you **_**must**_** go to your Clan. Go!" **

**With that, Mariapaw's vision faded to black again and she saw no more of the Band Room ort Dolphifang. **

**The next moment, she blinked awake as did the others. Shelbypool showed no sign of hearing or seeing Dolphifang's message. **

"**Shelbypool, I uh…." Mariapaw started to say, but paused as she remembered that medicine cats couldn't talk about their dreams here, "Uh, I have to go back to the Clan NOW!" **

**Shelbypool dipped her head to her. **

"**Ingridshine, I think you should go with Mariapaw and help her. As we think it best that you arrived quickly and with much help." Peterwing put in. **

**Ingridshine and Mariapaw rushed away, flying down the hillside and moorland of PercussionClan like BandClan was planting speed in them. **

**When Brianheart came to, he saw that more BrassClan warriors had arrived. Dubiastar, Oliviaclaw, Carlostail and Hannahstar were fighting each other. Carlostail's ear was scratched and Oliviaclaw bore some scratches as well on her pelt. Jimmyscar was fighting with Tylerblaze and had pinned Tylerblaze down and was yapping at his neck, but Tylerblaze knocked him off. JTfur and Nadialeaf were locked in battle. K'deemtail and Thomasclaw fought Melissastripe and Kaitlynflight. Charliefur was flung down by Laurenclaw. Brianheart started toward Tylerblaze, when Hannahstar's sudden yowl split the air. **

"**Brianheart! PercussionClan!" **

**Brianheart whipped around to see a wave of PercussionClan cats flooding over the slope. Sarahstar led them onward. PercussionClan was gonna help them?! Sarahstar leapt on top of Hannahstar! Oh, PercussionClan were against them?! Great! Valeriefeather rushed on toward Tylerblaze. Brianheart wondered, seriously, about them. Peterclaw and Erniefoot joined K'deemtail and Thomasclaw. Ruddyfoot went against Nadialeaf. Jenwhisker flung herself at him. Brianheart swerved to the side. **

"**Brianheart go get….OrchestraClan!" **

"**But Hannahstar…." **

"**NOW BRIANHEART!" **

**Brianheart dodged another blow aimed by Jenwhisker and sped off. Jenwhisker and now Peterclaw and Valeriefeather. Dang, Valeriefeather did not like him at all! They chased him over the OrchestraClan border even. Wow, PercussionClan were idiots! Brianheart let out a yowl and shot into OrchestraClan's camp. Evanstar and Isabelfoot turned from a conversation.**

"**What the...." **

**Brianheart skidded to a halt. **

"**WoodwindClan is under attack!" he yelled. **

**Evanstar rose to his paws. **

"**We will come! Isabelfoot, gather Krystenwhisker, Kattail, Kirafur, Drewfur, Abbypelt and Ariannaheart!" Evanstar ordered. **

**Isabelfoot nodded and hurried off. The three PercussionClan warriors halted, in the clearing. Peterclaw cursed. **

"**Aah, PercussionClan! Attack!" Evanstar ordered. **

**Brianheart, Evanstar and Isabelfoot's patrol raced forward, teeth and claws bared. Valeriefeather turned tail as did Peterclaw and Jenwhisker! **

**Mariapaw and Ingridshine charged onward.**

**Brianheart led the fresh OrchestraClan warriors on and into the battle after the three PercussionClan fighters. Now all four Clans fought! PercussionClan and BrassClan joined together to form BassClan, while WoodwindClan and OrchestraClan formed TrebleClan! Dubiastar and Carlostail still battled with Hannahstar and Oliviaclaw. Oliviaclaw looked battered and had a deep scar along her eye. She slashed air a couple times, as though she were going blind or so. Oliviaclaw needed a medicine cat badly; soon Brianheart heard an agonized ear-splitting scream of pain and was irked from Oliviaclaw's fight. Hannahstar fell, cringing in pain. A needle had been lodged into her paw. Dubiastar backed away in shock. Oliviaclaw and Carlostail paused. Soon though Hannahstar stood back up and yanked the needle out of her paw. She looked up and glared at the fighting cats. **

"**Well, Dubiastar, you think you're so clever?! You've made me lose another life, five lives stand between you and having WoodwindClan! FIVE!" Hannahstar taunted, half limping around.**

**Dubiastar stared at her and shrugged his shoulders. Brianheart froze. Hannahstar was going insane. **

"**You are all pitiful souls!" she croaked, angrily pacing toward Dubiastar. **

**Suddenly she fell, choking and gasping. Two more lives were gone. **

"**Hannahstar! You are unwell, call the attack off!" Brianheart tried. **

**Hannahstar's fiery gaze shifted to him. **

"**Brianheart, you bassoon-brain, don't tell me what to do!" Hannahstar hissed. **

**Brianheart frantically looked around. WoodwindClan needed a miracle or a medicine cat! It was then that he spotted Mariapaw and Ingridshine bolting toward them! **

"**Mariapaw, help! Hannahstar, she's insane!" Brianheart yowled. **

**Mariapaw and Ingridshine nodded and split. Mariapaw butted Hannahstar's shoulder. **

"**What now?" **

**Mariapaw flinched, but held her ground. **

"**Hannahstar, you're wearing yourself down! Please stop this! You're insane!" **

**Hannahstar shoved her aside. **

"**Hannahstar NO!" **

**Carlostail lost it and jumped on top of her. He landed a paw "accidentally" on her neck. Hannahstar spazzed again. **

"**Carlostail get off!" Brianheart screeched and flung himself into Carlostail. Carlostail screamed in an airless wail and fell, dead. Brianheart panted. **

"**Brianheart! You-you killed him! I-I hate you!" Mariapaw hissed. **

**Just kidding, Carlostail leapt back up. **

"**Fool! Your leader's asking for death!" Carlostail spat. **

**Brianheart ignored him and bent down to Hannahstar. Mariapaw, who is not angry or hating Brianheart, came forward. **

"**Hannahstar! I'm afraid Oliviaclaw is seriously injured in her eye, and will not be able to carry on as your deputy. She will live however. I'm sorry." Mariapaw told, shedding a tear. **

**Hannahstar's eyes flashed with pain.**

"**Then I shall appoint my new deputy (and leader)!" Hannahstar spoke. **

**Mariapaw blinked Hannahstar was herself again. She closed her eyes and saw Brianheart outlined in fire! **

"**I say these words before our previous deputy, Oliviaclaw, so that she will hear and approve of my choice. Brianheart is the new deputy of WoodwindClan!" **

**Brianheart's eyes flew open in shock. He backed away from Hannahstar. **

"**And now you are leader!" **

"**My dream!" Mariapaw and Hannahstar spoke in unison whispers. **

**Hannahstar turned to Dubiastar, standing proudly as though she knew that BandClan had predicted this. She would die nobly! **

"**Go on Dubiastar kill me and may you die and go to rot in an empty dark trombone!" **

**Dubiastar snarled and charged at her. He lunged for her throat and the WoodwindClan leader died! Brianheart was to be Brianstar! The sun was covered by BandClan, as Hannahstar took her last breath and died. All around Brianheart, the fighting cats panicked and stopped in place, breaking apart. The epic Clan battle had ended. Mariapaw strode up to him. **

"**Brianheart, er, I'm so sorry, you may not want to see this…." **

**Brianheart shot her a scornful glance and then followed her. Finally they stopped, hovering over the limp bloody cat body. Brianheart let out a small squeak of pain and sadness. **

"**Tylerblaze!! NO!!!!" Brianheart cried. **

**Tylerblaze, Brianheart's mentor was dead! What other deaths would he find? How many more heart wrenching ones? Was he asking for karma? **_**Did**_** BandClan really care? **

"**I'm very sorry Brianheart, but there was nothing that I could do." Mariapaw said. **

**Ingridshine came up to them. **

"**Everyone seems to be ok to live, but there is a few deaths and major injuries, mostly from WoodwindClan," Ingridshine reported to Mariapaw. **

**She shifted a look to Tylerblaze's body. Brianheart nods. OrchestraClan, PercussionClan, BrassClan, and now WoodwindClan left the scene to go back to their camps. Ingridshine gave a farewell to Mariapaw and Brianheart and wished them luck, telling them that she'd see them at the next Band Banquet at the full moon. Dubiastar and Sarahstar remained. **

"**Sorry about Hannahstar, Brianheart. She was a complete, smart, quick-witted warrior and leader. She will be remembered in all Clans," Sarahstar proclaimed, touching her nose to Hannahstar's. **

"**Yes, I think it was just her time. Your time has come young deputy. In a few moons, you'll be speaking at the Band Banquet! See you then!" Dubiastar added. **

**Brianheart dipped his head in farewell. Neutralization had been reached once more in the forest! **

**The battle wary WoodwindClan warriors returned, led by Brianheart. Oliviaclaw was being guided by Emileeheart. Oliviaclaw didn't seem bothered by not becoming the leader, in fact she praised Brianheart for taking the role. When they emerged from the music tunnel (of happiness), Amandastorm, Lianafur, Tiffanycloud and the others came forward. Derryckfall, Shawnfur and Ericpaw weren't there! **

"**Where's Hannahstar?" Amandastorm asked. **

"**And Tylerblaze?" Tiffanycloud added. **

**Brianheart sighed and told them what had happened. **

"**So I will be the new leader of WoodwindClan!" he finished. **

**That night Brianheart journeyed to the Staffpool. Brianheart's head swarmed with all the deaths of the battle. He had also learned that Derryckfall had slaughtered his mother, Shelby and Brianheart exiled him in heartless anger. Tylerblaze, Hannahstar and Shelby had died. He felt somewhat depressed and responsible now, but Mariapaw had kept him sane, as he had to. His leadership was necessary for WoodwindClan. He had to admit also that Mariapaw looked extremely pretty under the stars of BandClan. Her gorgeous pelt glowed with the luster and Brianheart knew he was helplessly in love. But of course his love was strictly forbidden, as time and time again he was reminded of the medicine cats' 'can NOT love' rule! **

"**Brianheart, do you want to be a leader?" Mariapaw interrupted his bedazzlement. **

**Brianheart shook his head and stepped up to the Staffpool. **

"**Now Brianheart, we will see you as Brianstar soon, I'll leave Mariapaw here though." Shelbypool meowed and left them. **

**Brianheart lapped up some water and knelt down. Instantly, Brianheart came face-to-face with the sassy Dolphifang. They were in the Wharton Band Room of BandClan's lands. **

"**Ah, Brianheart, you have fulfilled your destiny, now you will be a leader! Why don't you ask your pretty little medicine cat out already? Ya I know your feelings, but don't worry, I think that the 'no love' rule will be abolished; I mean I would've broken that rule long ago. I had my eyes all over Dannypelt and Brianclaw –he was PercussionClan's mighty deputy. Of course loving another Clan's deputy or warrior is totally wrong but hey, I loved one! And I was a medicine cat! But Allisonheart had to come and take my precious love, Brianclaw! I um cursed her, now I regret that. I'm so sorry Allisonheart, I didn't mean it!"**

**Brianheart stared at her. **

"**Ok Dolphifang, I thought I was getting my lives not a life story!?" **

**Dolphifang frowned and bopped him on the head. **

"**Fine. I'll give you your lives, come forward. Each of your lives that you will get, represent an instrument of your strength and will help your leadership, when in dire need," Dolphifang told, walking around the Band Room, while Brianheart sat down. All around, starry cat figures appeared. Hannahstar and Tylerblaze sat amongst the ranks! Dolphifang motioned to ten of the warriors to step forward. A gorgeous red furred cat paced toward Dolphifang. A cat much like Brianheart followed her. Dolphifang nodded in his direction and the two cats headed toward him. **

"**Brianheart, may you and your Clan prosper for many moons!" both meowed, touching his muzzle. **

**Dolphifang padded up to them. **

"**Thank you Allisonheart and Brianclaw." Dolphifang purred as Allisonheart and Brianclaw rejoined the BandClan ranks. She turned back to Brianheart and continued, "I give you the gift and life of power, so that you may rule WoodwindClan thoroughly until your death day. Use it well." She and Brianheart touched noses with each other and then Dolphifang withdrew to Tylerblaze. **

**Tylerblaze stepped forward. **

"**To thee Brianheart, I give the life of friendship. May you have many friends and followers!" **

**Tylerblaze touched noses with him now. Brianheart convulses again, receiving the life, as he recoils once more to get the remaining six. Hannahstar gave him the life of bravery, to face challenges and such with ease and understanding. Shelby gave him the life of motherly love, to care for the Clan and its newborn (kits). Allisonheart padded forward once more and gave him the life of independence, to be himself and do what he wants to do, to shape his future as well. Brianheart kinda liked Allisonheart now. She was damn drop dead pretty! Jasonstar, padding up to him, knocked him from his wandering thoughts of Allisonheart. The previous WoodwindClan leader and starter of the Clan, before Hannahstar stepped up and delivered the life of leadership, to lead the Clan through thick and thin. Niehelwing passed on the life of outplaying others, this was for contests and whatnot. Trevortail gave him the serving life, to serve his Clan in difficult times. And lastly, Sarahpaw named his ninth life of protection, to protect and defend himself and his Clan. **

"**Now Brianheart you are Brianstar, leader of WoodwindClan. Go and serve your Clan well." Hannahstar proclaimed, as she and the others faded away. **

**Brianstar caught sight of Allisonheart bounding up to him. **

"**Brianstar, you can not love me, your love lies elsewhere and you know that. Your destiny is with Mariapaw!" Allisonheart told, eyes sparkling with understanding, "You will be with her, but I will always be there to help even in the toughest of times!" **

**Brianstar nodded and like that the BandClan Band Room was gone! **

**Brianstar blinked awake beside the Staffpool. Mariapaw had taken a nap as well. He nudged her with his paw. **

"**Mariapaw, Mariapaw, hey, its time to go!" Brianstar whispered. **

**Mariapaw stretched and then the two left, pelts brushing. Sure Mariapaw was a medicine cat and no Allisonheart –looking cat, but she was special and he liked that. And so Brianstar and Mariapaw bonded together and had two kits, Allisonkit and Alexiskit. Allisonkit and Alexiskit were to become two of the greatest cat singers on a show called Neko Idol! Allisonkit befriended Skylarikit in PercussionClan and the two grew instant love for the other, while Alexiskit befriended and loved a Dannykit in BrassClan! Both kits were much like their parents; Allisonkit took after Mariapaw and Alexiskit took after Brianstar! So thus, Brianstar was happy and at the Band Banquet all the Clans even Brassclan and PercussionClan praised him. He'd accomplished his dream of becoming leader and was proud of it. **

**THE END!!**

**(Finally)**

***This was written in honor of my good friend Brian Paredes, who is a senior this year. Good Luck in Collage, buddy. And no I am not rubbing noses with you **_**'Allison Iraheta'**_** lover! Just kiddin' love ya bud!***


End file.
